Time of Cray
by CDF
Summary: The Story of a new Vanguard fighter, he isn't very skilled and lacks experience, but he has pride and the will to get stronger. Read the story of a boy in his quest for strengh,and the things that he encounters during it.
1. The 1st Step part 1

Author's Note : This is my 1st try at making a fanfic of any kind, so its probably not very good. Originally the entire cardfight would be in this chapter, but it was too big and I decided to split it into 2 chapters. Chapter 3 will also be released together with them but it was done in a slightly different manner so please tell me which one you guys liked the best so that I can make the next chapters that way. Also, on a second note, I've used some signs to show what kind of action is being made, they are :

" " = thinking

_italic = _talking

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, it is property of Akira Itō and Bushiroad. This was made for entertainment purpose only and is in no way related to Bushiroad or Akira Itõ

Now, without further ado, enjoy the 1st chapter of this fic

**Time of Cray**

**The 1st Step Part 1**

It was the start of summer vacation, the streets were crowded, the sun was shining, and a teenager was walking in the direction of a very popular place In town with people his age. The boy was called Cesar, he had short slightly spiky silver hair, was wearing a blue T- Shirt with black shorts. He had recently found out about the place when talking with a friend about what they'd do when summer started, he never had tried that until recently and now he was totally hooked up on it. After a long walk, he finally reached his destination, Card Shop Ivalice, the gathering place of most vanguard players in the city.

After entering, he was almost immediately greeted by the manager of the shop, Cecil, he wore glasses, had a short brown hair and wore a shirt with the name of the shop in it and always had a smile on his face, that day was no exception.

_Cecil : Welcome Cesar-kun, you've come again today huh ?_

_Cesar :yea, and for a change I brought money today, and was planning on buying some booster packs, playing with a starter deck let me enjoy the game, but makes me have the feeling that I could do better._

_Cecil : I see, well then which booster packs would you like ? Since your deck is a Royal Paladin I'd recommend getting some cards from the Descent of the King of Knights or Wild Dragon Soul Dance they both contain some good Royal Paladins that I think you could use._

_Cesar : Thanks for the advice, I think I will take 3 of the King of Knights pack and 2 of the other one._

_Cecil : Here you go,5 booster packs, oh, and one more thing, since it's your 1st purchase I will give u a small gift together with the boosters._

*The manager said so as he opened a drawer on the inside part of the counter and looked for a bit until he found something that he picked up and gave to Cesar, It was a card, he took it and started looking at it. It was a Royal Paladin.*

_Cesar : Hi - Dog Breeder Ceylan ?_

_Cecil : That's right, take good care of that card, it may not have incredible power or shield but his skill can be pretty useful at some times._

*Cesar stared at the card thinking about how he could use it, and started walking towards an empty table and almost forgot about his booster packs. He took them and opened them one by one, unfortunately, he only found 2 Royal Paladin units, well, that was 3 if he counted Ceylan. After some time thinking, he decided which cards to change for the ones he found and stored the ones he couldn't use, after all, who knows, maybe he could use them for something. Just as he was finishing storing his cards another teenager appeared in front of him, it was a boy, he had a topknot blonde hair, was wearing a white T-shirt with blue trousers and gloves that didn't cover his fingers, he was holding a deck in his hand.*

_Boy : Hey Cesar, how come I never saw you come here before ?_

_Cesar : Hey Zack, if I were to say it'd probably be because I only started coming here the last few days._

*That boy was Zack, Cesar's friend that told him about the Shop and the Vanguard, they knew each other for as long as they could remember, people who didn't knew them would have a hard time figuring out they were friends, Zack was full of energy and always said what he thought, while Cesar was almost always silent and didn't leave much of an impression.*

_Zack : Well, how about we have a cardfight ? We never had one and I want to see how good you are._

_Cesar : Alright then, I wanted to test these changes in my deck anyway._

*Zack sat on the table and took the starting vanguard from the bottom of the deck and placed it face down on the vanguard circle, placing it there beforehand saved time when starting a cardfight and Cesar hadn't thought of that before. After searching his deck for the starting card, he placed it on the vanguard circle and shuffled his deck drawing 5 cards, and so did Zack. Cesar sent 3 cards back while Zack sent 2, after re-drawing they started their match.*

1st turn :

_Cesar : Draw ,I ride Knight of Rose , Morganna on top of Stardust Trumpeter !_

Suddenly, the red haired child with a trumpet was engulfed in light ,as it took the form of a woman around her twenties ,with blonde hair and a white outfit ,that was holding some kind of sword resembling a blue light saber. She now stood where the trumpeter was.(6000)

2nd turn:

_Zack : Draw, Ride ! Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus !_

Now it was the turn of the other being to be engulfed in light , as the small baby dragon that still hadn't even left its egg, suddenly was substituted by a big red metallic-like dinosaur with a long neck. (5000 power)

_Zack : Now, I activate Dragon Egg's skill. With it, when I ride a Tachikaze unit over it, I can call it to the rear guard._

_The boy said so, as the small dragon egg moved to behind the big metallic dragon._

_Zack : Next I call Savage Warrior !_

Right after those words ,a big light appeared to the left of the metallic dragon, and a muscular human appeared besides the dinosaur, the human was a muscular man that was using some creature's skull as a helmet and was holding a club as big as himself.(6000 power)

_Zack : Now ,I attack Morganna with Savage Warrior !(6000)_

The man ran in the direction of Morganna ,preparing to strike her with his club, while Morganna was preparing to protect herself with her saber.

_Cesar : No guard_

The Warrior dealt Morganna a devasting blow to the chest, which she couldn't guard, right after, a card feel from player 1's deck to the dmg 1st damage of the game had been dealt.

_Cesar: Damage trigger, check. No Trigger._

_Zack : I am not done yet, now, boosted by Dragon Egg, Sparksaurus attacks ! (total = 9000)_

Now it was the dinosaur that went after Morganna, its gigantic size made each step it took shake the surface of cray, as its head approached Morganna at an incredible speed.

_Cesar : No guard._

_Zack : Drive check ! No Trigger._

Morganna was sent flying by the power of the dinosaur , as another card feel on Cesar's damage zone.

_Cesar : Damage trigger, check. No Trigger._

_Zack : Turn End_.

**(Cesar's field)**

**[nothing] [Morganna] [Nothing]**

**[nothing] [nothing] [nothing]**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage : 2**

**(Zack's field)**

**[Savage Warrior] [Sparksaurus][nothing]**

**[nothing] [Dragon Egg] [nothing]**

**Hand : 5**

**Damage : 0**

3rd turn :

_Cesar : Now, let's see if I can turn this game around. Draw._

_Cesar: I ride Knight of the Harp, Tristan !_

Now ,in place of the woman with blonde hair, now appeared a man with short silver hair and armor of the same color with some gold details, holding a light saber on his left hand, and a harp on his right one.(8000 power)

_Cesar : Next I call 2 Gallatins and 1 Starlight Unicorn !_

Now,2 Knights with purple hair appeared on each side of Tristan, being the color of their blindfolds the only difference between them. A unicorn also appeared behind one of the Gallatins ,prepared to lend him its support.

_Cesar: Now, with Unicorn's skill,I can add + 2000 power to the attack of one of my Royal Paladin units ,and I choose Tristan._

A blue light started shining around Tristan, as he could feel his power increasing. (10.000)

_Cesar : I attack your vanguard with my Gallatin on the left._

The blindfolded knight ran with an amazing speed in the direction of the red dinosaur while holding his sword in his left hand, and then he jumped to attack.

_Zack : I guard with Pack Dragon, Tinyrex !(10.000 shield)_

Just as Gallatin was about to slash the dinosaur, a green dragon with metallic claws appeared in his path, he cut down the dragon but was unable to finish his attack against the dinosaur.

_Cesar : Next, I attack your vanguard with Tristan._

Now, it was Tristan's turn to attack ,as he jumped in the direction of the dinosaur, ready to slash it

_Zack : No Guard._

_Cesar : Drive check. Get , Flogal ,Stand Trigger. I give all the effects to my resting Gallatin._

Tristan slashed the dinosaur and caused one damage to the other player.

_Zack : Damage trigger, check. No trigger_

Right after that, the Blindfolded Knight that was on its knees stood up once again, ready to attack.

_Cesar : Now that Gallatin is back ,I will attack your vanguard with it once again.(15.000)_

Zack looked at his hand with an annoyed look on his face, he then finally said :

_Zack : No guard._

The dragon was struck by a slash of Gallatin's sword and another card was sent to the opponent's damage zone.

_Zack : Damage trigger check. Get, Stand Trigger, I will add the 5000 power to my vanguard._(10.000)

_Cesar : Well then, now with boost from unicorn, my other Gallatin attacks your vanguard._

A strange blue light came out from unicorn in the direction of Gallatin, increasing his strength, he now prepared to strike the red dinosaur. (16.000)

_Zack : I guard with Savage Shaman(10.000). Now your attack won't go through !*He said so with a grin on his face._

Just as Gallatin was about to hit the Dinosaur, a strange humanoid being appeared between them, Gallatin cut it down, but he didn't have enough power left to damage the dinosaur.

_Cesar : Turn End._

**(Cesar's field)**

**[Gallatin] [Tristan] [Gallatin]**

**[nothing] [nothing] [Unicorn]**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage : 2**

**(Zack's field)**

**[Savage Warrior] [Sparksaurus][nothing]**

**[nothing] [Dragon Egg] [nothing]**

**Hand : 3**

**Damage : 2**

4th Turn

_Zack : Now I will show you how it's done !My Turn, I stand and Draw !_

_Zack : I ride Ravenous Dragon, Megarex !_ (10.000)

In place of the red dinosaur that was there before, now appeared an even bigger one, it was orange and was wearing some kind of armor full of blades. Different from the previous one, this one stood on 2 legs and had the front limbs shorter than the back ones.

_Zack : Now prepare to see my deck's main strategy, I call Wing Dragon, Skyptera !_(6000)

To the right of the dragon egg, now appeared something that looked like a mechanical pterodactyl.

_Zack : I am still far from done, I now move my Savage Warrior to the back and call Savage Destroye_r (8000 !

In front of the savage warrior previously moved back, appeared another humanoid creature, this one looked like Savage Warrior, but it was more intimidating, a skull helmet covered his face, and he had a shield made out of the skull of some other creature all while also holding a powerful blade on the other hand. At the same time, Another Savage Warrior appeared behind the vanguard.

_Zack : Now that this is ready,I activate the skill of Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos from my hand. In exchange for retiring 2 of my Tachikaze rear guards, I can ride it from my hand._

_Cesar : Superior Ride !_

_Zack : That's right, now I retire Dragon Egg and Skyptera to ride Dinochaos !_(10.000)

The Orange dinosaur that had just appeared was now replaced by a mechanical multicolored one, it had metallic armor and machineguns equipped on its side, it them started chewing on both Dragon egg and Skyptera, until both were destroyed.

_Zack : Now, I active the skills of both dragon egg and Skyptera, when they are sent to the drop zone while in the rear guard circle, I can pay a counterblast to add them back to my hand, so I will pay 2 counterblast and add both back to my hand. And I will also call a 2nd savage warrior from my hand to behind the vanguard._

_Cesar : Whoa, a superior ride with virtually no cost aside from counterblast, Tachikaze is impressive._

*That was the 1st time Cesar faced a Tachikaze deck, he wasn't exactly sure of what to expect, and to him that looked like a great demonstration of what Tachikaze could do.*

_Zack : Now, thanks to savage warrior and Savage Destroyer skills, whenever a Tachikaze rear guard is sent to drop zone, It gains +1000 power, since 2 were sent to drop zone, their power goes up by 2000._

The Savage Warrior that was on the field before the superior ride, and Savage Destroyer started being engulfed for a yellow light, it only lasted some instants, but during that time their power strength was increased.

_Zack : Retiring Allies and becoming stronger, that's how Tachikaze goes !_

_Cesar : his units all powered up, this may cause some trouble…_

_Zack : Now, I attack Tristan(8000) with Savage Destroyer(10.000) Boosted by Savage Warrior(8000)_

_Cesar : Tsc, no Guard._

Savage Destroyer was receiving the power from Savage Warrior, and with it, he slashed Tristan with a lot of power, leaving Tristan Helpless.

_Cesar: damage check, no Trigger._

_Zack : Now, boosted by my other Savage Warrior(6000), Dinochaos(10.000) Attacks !_

Cesar : " If I guarded my hand would get too small, and I wouldn't be able to do much during the rest of the match, I am gonna need to let this one through."

_Cesar : No Guard_

_Zack : Twin Drive ! 1st check : no trigger, 2nd check : Get ! Critical Trigger. I give all effects to my Vanguard, + 5000 power and critical + 1._

The mechanical dinosaur attacked Tristan with its machineguns, Tristan couldn't block them and was left severely injured almost unable to stand up with his armor almost completely destroyed after the attack.

_Cesar : damage check, no trigger, 2nd check : critical trigger.I give all effects to my vanguard._

_Zack : Bad timing for a trigger haha, I will finish this next turn, Turn End._

**(Cesar's field)**

**[Gallatin] [Tristan] [Gallatin]**

**[nothing] [nothing] [Unicorn]**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage : 5**

**(Player 2's field)**

**[Savage Destroyer] [Dinochaos][nothing]**

**[Savage Warrior] [Savage Warrior] [nothing]**

**Hand : 4**

**Damage : 2**

*Things looked bad for Cesar, could he still manage a comeback ? Discover in the next chapter.*


	2. The 1st Step part 2

**The 1****st**** Step Part 2**

5th Turn :

_Cesar : I stand and draw._

Cesar looks at his draw and realizes that it was one of the cards he had just added to his deck earlier, Lake Maiden Lien, wondering if it would be useful.

_Cesar : "No matter what I need to do something this turn, or else this will become a one sided game."_

_Cesar : I ride the Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte.(10.000)_

The injured knight that stood in the middle of the army was replaced with another one, this one used a simple silver armor, but he had wings, like those of a butterfly, and was holding a blazing sword on his right hand.

_Cesar : I call Lake Maiden, Lien behind my Vanguard.(7000)_

A woman wearing a vest and holding a sheathed sword appeared behind the Vanguard, both her hair and her clothes were of a water like blue.

_Cesar : Now, I attack your Vanguard with my Gallatin on the left !(10.000)_

_Zack: I guard with Black Cannon Tiger.(10.000 shield)_

Gallatin's path to the vanguard was blocked by something that resembled a saber-toothed tiger.

_Cesar : next, I boost Brigitte with Lien and attack your vanguard.(17.000)_

_Zack: No guard_

_Cesar : Twin Drive, 1st check : Get, Draw trigger, I give the power to my Gallatin that is still standing, 2nd check : no trigger._

Brigitte flew in the direction of the Giant Dinosaur and slashed at it with his sword, making the dino take a few steps back.

Zack : Damage check : No trigger.

_Cesar : Now, boosted by Unicorn, Gallatin attacks the Vanguard (21.000)_

_Zack: no guard_

Gallatin dealt a 2nd blow on the dinosaur, making it scream from the attack.

_Zack : damage check, no trigger_

_Cesar : Turn End._

**(Cesar's field)**

**[Gallatin] [Brigitte] [Gallatin]**

**[nothing][Lien] [Unicorn]**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage : 5**

**(Zack's field)**

**[Savage Destroyer] [Dinochaos][nothing]**

**[Savage Warrior] [Savage Warrior] [nothing]**

**Hand : 3**

**Damage : 4(2 flipped)**

Normally, a player in Cesar's situation would be worried, after all, he had 5 damage and his opponent was about to attack, however, there was one thing that gave him hope of surviving, the 2nd of the 3 cards he edited his deck with right before the match, he was sure now that he was right in adding that card to his deck.

_Zack : I stand and draw._

_Zack : "he is down to 5 damage, if I make a strong offensive now I am sure I can win"_

_Zack : Ride ! The Most Powerful Being of the Dinosaur Army ! Tyrant Death Rex !(10.000)_

And now, yet another metallic dinosaur appeared, it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the most powerful dinosaur that existed. Its armor was silver and his teeth and claw gold yellow.

_Zack : of course, I am not finished, I call Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex and Skyptera behind it !_

2 flashes of light appeared, and from them a new orange dinosaur and the mechanical pterodactyl from before appeared. The army was prepared to strike.

_Zack : Now, Boosted by Skyptera , Gigarex attack Brigitte !_

_Cesar : I guard with Flogal !_

Before Megarex could reach the Brigitte, a Pink dog appeared in its path and acted as a barrier to the attack, that ended up not working.

_Zack : Lucky shot, let's see u guard the next attack. Now Tyrant Death Rex boosted by Savage Warrior Attacks. Also, when Death Rex attack, its power goes up by 5000 ! (total 21.000)_

_Cesar : I guard with Flash Shield, Iseult ! By discarding 1 Royal Paladin unit from my hand I can nullify your attack._

_Zack : No way !_

_Cesar : *with a grin on his face Cesar just placed Gonavon from his hand on the drop zone*_

_Zack : Twin Drive ! 1st check (Dinochaos)no trigger 2nd check : (Gigarex) no trigger._

A woman wearing some kind of Crystal like- armor appeared in front of Death Rex before and in front of the Vanguard, and created a barrier that stopped Death Rex's attack from reaching the vanguard.

_Zack : Damn…I still have one last attack, Savage Destroyer, Attack Brigitte !(14.000)_

_Cesar : Gallatin, Move forward !(5000)_

And once again, before the attack could reach the Vanguard, there was something in the way, when Destroyer approached the Vanguard, Gallatin appeared from the side and blocked his attack with his blade, Destroyer had to fall back, and Gallatin disappeared right after parrying that last attack.

_Zack : Turn end_…

**(Cesar's field)**

**[nothing] [Brigitte] [Gallatin]**

**[nothing][Lien] [Unicorn]**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage : 5**

**(Zack'sfield)**

**[Savage Destroyer] [Dinochaos][Gigarex]**

**[Savage Warrior] [Savage Warrior] [Skyptera]**

**Hand : 3**

**Damage : 4(2 flipped)**

_Zack : "It should be ok…I should be able to survive this turn with his field like that, I can also afford to take 1 damage, I can win this match next turn."_

6th Turn

_Cesar : I stand and Draw._

The moment he drew the card, Cesar noticed it, that was the last one of the 3 cards he had added to his deck, and by looking at the field and his hand for an instant, he saw that it was his path to victory.

_Cesar : I call Hi-Dog Breeder, Ceylan !(8000)_

A muscular man with silver hair wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and white pants with armor coverings his arms appeared where Gallatin was before.

_Cesar: Now I activate the skill of Ceylan, when I call him, I can do 1 counterblast and increase the power of 1 Royal Paladin Hi- Beast I have in 4000 until the end of the turn. I choose my Unicorn._

Some kind of energy flowed from Ceylan to Unicorn, empowering it with a blue aura , increasing its power by 4000.

_Cesar : Next I retire Ceylan and call Knight of Conviction, Bors(10.000) and Little Sage, Marron(8000) !_

The man who had just increased Unicorn's power was substituted by Bors, a Knight in a white outfit wearing holding a saber on his left hand and a book on his right one, and behind him appeared a blonde sage in a blue outfit holding a spell book.

_Cesar : Now, I attack your Vanguard with Brigitte Boosted by Lien !(17.000)_

_Zack : I guard with Dragon Egg !(10.000)_

_Cesar : Twin Drive : 1st check : no trigger, 2nd check : no trigger_

Brigitte was flying in the direction of the Rex to hit him with his sword, but

was stopped midway by a baby dragon still in it's shell that appeared in front of him.

_Cesar : Next, I attack Death Rex with Gallatin boosted by Unicorn ! (20.000)_

_Zack : No guard…_

Gallatin dealt a slash to the chest of Death Rex, making it barely being able to stand.

_Zack : damage check… Get ! Heal Trigger. I can't heal but I will give the extra power to Death Rex.(15.000)_

_Zack : " YES ! Now I can intercept with Destroyer and survive, next turn the victory will be mine"_

_Cesar : I boost Bors with Marron and attack Death Rex. Also, I activate Bors skill._

_Zack : What ?_

_Cesar : By paying 1 Counterblast, I can increase Bors's attack power by 3000(21.000)_

_Zack : then that means…I can't guard…_

Marron was reciting a spell behind Bors and giving him his power, and Bors, using a spell of his own combined their powers in a slash that caused a wave of energy to hit Death Rex. Returning him to the spirit.

_Zack : damage check…no trigger…_

_Cesar : Good game_

_Zack : Good game…sigh… Did you really only start playing recently ? How come you're already playing like that ?_

_Cesar : Thanks, well, I used to play other card games and was decent in them, I guess they're my thing._

Right after saying that they could hear a sarcastic laugh from the table beside the one they were at, they them noticed that the person laughing left the table and walked to where they were, the guy was about the same age as them, something between 15 and 17, his hair was blue and curtained to both sides, not too short nor too long, he was a bit taller than Cesar or Zack, was wearing a green T-shirt that was covered by a small red jacket and had an arrogant smile that would piss you off just by looking at it

_Guy : Sorry, I couldn't help but to hear your conversation, does that mean you think you are strong ? In that case how about I prove you wrong ?_

The man said so while picking his deck from his pocket and showing Cesar, as some kind of challenge, he still had that arrogant smile and that baited Cesar into accepting the challenge.

_Cesar : Alright then, have a seat._

The man sat where Zack was just a moment ago, he then looked at the field of the match that Cesar just had, he then placed his deck back in his pocket and opened up his jacket. It was full of decks, there should be about 5 decks on that side of his jacket, and maybe there were another 5 on the other side but he didn't open it so there was no way to be sure. He then took a deck from one of the inside pockets and took the starting vanguard from under it placing it on the field.

_Guy : Since you're using Royal Paladin I will use this deck._

Cesar then finished placing his field back in his deck and left his started ready on the field, shuffled and drew his starting hand, sent 1 card back and drew a new one. The other guy did the same both placed their hands on top of their vanguards about to flip them when a huge crow started gathering around their table.

_Spectator 1 : Whoa, Kain is playing ? Who is that guy he is facing ?_

_Spectator 2 : Some beginner I think, this fight should be pretty one sided._

Then, the guy he was going to face was named Kain, and for some reason people were all gathering to watch him fight, he wasn't sure of what to expect when he saw Zack approaching him from behind and whispering to him.

_Zack : err…sorry not to say anything before but I was kinda taken by surprise, this guy is Kain, he is the top player in the shop, he won the last shop tournament and is the ace of the shop's team, well, there isn't much I can say to help you, just do your best I guess._

Well, that was a surprise, that guy he was about to face was the best player in the shop, some kind of big shot, while he was a beginner with pretty much a starter deck, how well could he do against him ? Could he manage to win somehow ? Those thought passed through Cesar's mind in 1 instant, but they all vanished in 1 instant, as both players said the 1 sentence that started the match.

_Cesar & Kain : Stand Up ! Vanguard !_


	3. Where You Stand

**Where You Stand**

Where we left of Cesar was about to face a new opponent. The one that was said to be the strongest player in the shop, Kain, he had never faced this person and wasn't sure of what to expect, but then again, he was a beginner and was bound to experience this kind of uncertainty for quite some time, but now he had to concentrate and play his best, these were all thoughts flowing through his head right before the fight started, but they all vanished in an instant as the match started.

Cesar & Kain : Stand Up ! Vanguard !

When the starter vanguards appeared Stardust Trumpeter could be seem on Cesar's side of the field, and on Kain's side of the field there was some kind of blue dog.

Cesar : Stardust Trumpeter !

Kain : Brugal !(4000)

**1st turn**

Kain : I will take the 1st turn, Ride ! Little Sage, Marron !(8000), and then I will use Brugal skill to call it to the rear guard.

Kain called Brugal to the left slot of the backrow

Kain : Turn end.

**2****nd**** turn**

Cesar : " A Royal Paladin deck ? He chose it after he saw that I was also using it, is he trying to use the same clan as me to show how superior he is ? I am losing focus here…I better concentrate on the fight for now"

Cesar : Draw, I ride Wingal(6000) !, and then call Starlight Unicorn(6000) behind him. With unicorn skill I add + 2000 to the power of Wingal. Now, boosted by Unicorn, Wingal(14.000) attacks Marron.(8000)

Kain : No guard *he said with his eyes closed and still with an arrogant smile.*

**Cesar : Drive Check !(Covenant Knight, Randolf), No trigger.**

**Kain : Damage check (Swordsman of Flames, Palamedes) No trigger.**

Cesar : Turn End.

Kain : Please, is that really all you've got ? I was hoping this fight could actually be fun.

Cesar : Why don't you say that after you've won ? If you can that is.

**(Cesar's field )**

**[nothing][Wingal][nothing]**

**[nothing][Unicorn][nothing]**

**Hand :5**

**Damage : 0**

**(Kain's field)**

**[nothing][Marron][nothing]**

**[Brugal] [nothing][nothing]**

**Hand :5**

**Damage : 1**

**3****rd**** turn**

Kain : Very well then, draw. Kain stopped his move for a second as he looked at a card on his hand with a smile on his face, he then placed the card he had just draw into his hand and took the card he was looking at from his hand and slammed it on the field Ride ! My Fearsome Knight, Blaster Blade !

Spectator 1 : There they are ! Kain's rare cards started appearing !

Spectator 2 : The other guy doesn't stand a chance !

Zack :" It's true that Blaster Blade is a really rare card but, it won't be all that useful with the field as it is now, another grade 2 could be the vanguard for now as he saved Blaster Blade for later…what is he planning ?"

Kain : Now I will call Young Pegasus Knight(6000) behind my Vanguard, also I will call Gallatin in front of Brugal and Great Sage Baron on the right. Now, let's start**, I attack Wingal with Baron(8000)**

**Cesar : I guard with Gonavon(5000) !**

**Kain : Very well then, next I attack Wingal with Blaster Blade boosted by Pegasus Knight.(15.000)**

**Cesar : No guard.**

**Kain : Drive check .(Hi Dog Breeder, Akane) No trigger.**

**Cesar : Damage check.(Knight of the Harp, Tristan) No trigger.**

**Kain : Now lastly, I attack Wingal with Gallatin boosted by Brugal.**

**Cesar : No guard. Damage check .(Knight of Rose, Morganna) No trigger.**

Kain : Turn End.

**(Cesar's field )**

**[nothing][Wingal][nothing]**

**[nothing][Unicorn][nothing]**

**Hand :4**

**Damage : 2**

**(Kain's field)**

**[Gallatin][Blaster Blade] [Baron]**

**[Brugal] [Pegasus Knight][nothing]**

**Hand :3**

**Damage : 1**

**4****th**** Turn**

Cesar: " This isn't so bad, the damage difference is of just 1 damage, plus hand sizes are almost the same, I can probably take a lead during this turn."

Cesar : I stand and Draw. Now, Ride ! Covenant Knight, Randolf (8000), next I will call Gallatin to the left rear guard and a second Randolf on the right with Marron boosting it.

Kain : I now see that you really are a beginner, it looks like your field is stronger, but it was at the cost of your hand. *He said while calmly pointing to the one card left in Cesar's hand. As annoying as it was to admit, he was right, but now that he had already made his move he had to go through with it and make the best out of it.*

**Cesar : Well then, Gallatin attacks your vanguard !(10.000)**

**Kain : No guard.**** *The blue haired individual said so still smiling* ****Damage check : (Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin) No trigger.**

**Cesar : Next, boosted by Unicorn, Randolf Attacks.(14.000)**

**Kain : No guard.**

**Cesar : Drive check (Weapons Dealer, Gonavon) Get ! Draw Trigger, I give the extra 5000 power to my standing Randolf and draw a card****.*draws a card***

**Kain : Damage check (Great Sage, Baron) No trigger.**

Cesar : And with my last attack, Covenant Boosted by Marron attacks your Vanguard. (21.000)

**Kain : No Guard. Damage Check : (Knight of Silence, Gallatin) No Trigger.**

Cesar : Turn End.

Cesar : "ok, I drew Flogal with the draw trigger, I should be able to guard enough this turn to maintain my current advantage, if I have about 2 more turns at this pace I may be able to win, but what is this bad feeling I have ?"

**(Cesar's field )**

**[Gallatin][Randolf][Randolf]**

**[nothing][Unicorn][Marron]**

**Hand :3**

**Damage : 2**

**(Kain's field)**

**[Gallatin][Blaster Blade][Baron]**

**[Brugal] [Pegasus Knight][nothing]**

**Hand : 3**

**Damage : 4**

**5****th**** turn**

Kain : Well that was boring, I was hoping you could entertain me a little more than that, well then, Final Turn !

Cesar : "What ! Is he joking ? I only have 2 damage so far, how could he possibly say Final Turn at this moment ?"

Upon hearing Kain say final turn, the crow around the table goes wild with excitement, well, it was understandable, it wasn't everyday you would see someone call final turn while an opponent was still so low on damage, now, what kind of move were they about to see ?

Kain : I stand and draw, now, Ride ! Proud White Wings, show him your power ! Solitary Knight, Gancelot !(9000)

Kain : Now, Gancelot counterblast ! By counterblasting 2 cards I can increase his power by 5000 and his critical by 1, I will make use of the 4 damage I have and use the skill twice.(19.000)

Kain : Next, I call margal behind baron, and with its skill I will add it to the soul to increase Gancelot's power in 3000, and then Pegasus Knight and Great Sage Baron's skills also activate and they also gains 3000 power.

Cesar looks at his hand, his hand had Brigitte, Gonavon(5000) and Flogal(10.000), even if he guarded with both triggers he couldn't stop Gancelot's attack, he'd need to intercept with both his grade 2s and even doing so a trigger would still get past his shields. His situation was far from good. To survive he would have to use up all of his hand and weaken his field by losing his attacking units, and that wasn't even a guaranteed survival. That was quite the predicament

**Kain : Gallatin boosted by Brugal attacks, the rear guard Randolf !(14.000)**

That was the move that sealed the deal, by attacking his interceptor unit first, Cesar had no way of preventing the loss of 5000 shield, there was no way of stopping Gancelot's attack anymore, he now had to shift his priorities from minimizing the damage to protecting his units, filled with anguish and feeling powerless, he took a card from his hand and protected his knight.

**Cesar : I guard with Flogal !(10.000)**

Kain : Now, Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Gancelot Attacks Your Vanguard ! (31.000)

Cesar : No guard…

Kain : Twin Drive, 1st check (Starlight Unicorn), 2nd check (Alabaster Owl) Get! Critical trigger ! I will give the critical to Gancelot and the power to Baron.

That was a rare sight, an attack with a critical of 4. And it hitting the target, that was something to see. 4 cards fell from the Top of Cesar's deck in the damage zone, none was a heal trigger. And just like that, the match was over. Without guarding even once, Kain had completely outmatched Cesar before he could even reach his 3rd turn. The blue haired teenager put his cards back in his deck, stood up and said to Cesar* "I hope now you understand how weak you really are, you're not even in the level of a regional tournament player and you have no goal, someone like you won't ever be strong."He then continued walking and left the shop, the crowd that was watching the match started getting smaller until the spectators were back to their tables and started matches of their own, until only Zack was still around, Cesar was still sitting in the exact same way he was when his match ended, his head was down, his lips expressionless, and there was some shadow covering his eyes. He was like that for around 2 minutes when Zack was going to try to make him snap out of it, when he then noticed a faint smile in Cesar's face that then muttered to himself.

Cesar : So there are guys that strong around…*He then lifted his head and his smile became more apparent as he said finished his sentence.*Vanguard just got more interesting !

Zack smiled to himself, happy that Cesar didn't take that defeat in a bad way, he was now motivated, Zack was about to join in that new enthusiasm and ask Cesar for another cardfight when the manager Cecil asked the clients to leave because it was already closing time. Oh well the cardfight would have to be next time, but before leaving, both Zack and Cesar stopped by the manager and bought a few more booster packs with the little money they still had left, that was Cesar's bus money, his house was relatively far away from shop so he'd usually ride a bus until he reached a close by bus stop and from there he'd walk to the shop, but now his focus was solely on getting better, while Zack looked for a certain card in the comic style booster pack that he was certain would make his deck a lot better. They were now set on reaching the next level.


End file.
